


한 번에 한 단계 씩

by peonymint



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hurt and comfort, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 04:02:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19099354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peonymint/pseuds/peonymint
Summary: yuta and sicheng should stop assuming.





	한 번에 한 단계 씩

sicheng feels bad. he feels bad for so desperately wanting something so dirty. especially when his and yuta’s relationship is still in the cutesy honeymoon phase. he shouldn’t want yuta this bad, shouldn’t fantasize about his touches at night. not yet. 

but he finds himself laying in his bed in his tiny apartment, thinking about him. thinking about yuta’s hands and his fingers. and what those fingers could be doing to him. a grumble falls from his lips. he shouldn’t think like this. but he can’t help but think about yuta’s lips, yuta’s tongue.

god, his lips. he thinks about yuta’s lips caressing his body, leaving a trail of wet kisses in their wake. he buries his face in his pillow and screams, frustrated. and then there’s an unexpected knock on his door, making him jump five feet in the air. he runs to the door to answer it.

it’s yuta. in too tight jeans and a hoodie sicheng bought him for christmas and messy hair. sicheng almost whines because of how sexy he looks. yuta flashes him a handsomely large smile.

“hey, baby! i missed you so i came over. sorry i didn’t let you know. i didn’t think about it.” the older boy says, a little bashful about showing up so randomly. sicheng smiles widely at him and hooks his arms around his neck. he swears his heart is fluttering because it’s only been a few hours since they’d seen each other last. it makes him feel all warm and fuzzy that yuta had missed him.

the older pulls away from the hug to shut the door. as soon as it’s closed, yuta attaches his lips to sicheng’s. and the younger certainly isn’t complaining, but he totally hadn’t expected it either. he doesn’t get much of a chance to reciprocate the kiss before yuta pulls away and drags him over to his couch.

“we’re having a movie night, i don’t care what you say. you pick the movie and i’ll go make some of that shitty dollar store popcorn you like.” yuta says, even though sicheng knows he likes the shitty dollar store popcorn too. the chinese boy turns on his roku to browse through netflix, searching for good movies. he decides on the live action beauty and the beast because he loved that movie. and he loved making yuta watch it over and over.

“are you serious?” yuta says when he sees the movie. sicheng giggles and nods. the japanese boy grins down at him and plops next to him, wrapping an arm around the younger’s shoulders. he sits the popcorn bag between them, grabbing a single piece. 

“come get your popcorn.” yuta says before placing the piece between his lips. sicheng smiles and kisses him and each of them get a half of the piece. yuta’s arm around his shoulders moves suddenly, and his hand rests on the inside of sicheng’s thigh. sicheng feels yuta’s hand and arm is really tense. so he grabs the japanese boys arm and hooks both of his arms around it. he snuggles into his shoulder and rests his head there.

yuta smiles at him, but really he feels like he might explode. he’d come to sicheng’s on a total whim. because he couldn’t get the younger boy off his mind. he couldn’t stop thinking about his body, and what it would look like beneath him. yuta feels bad, because he’s pretty sure sicheng would be super uncomfortable if he knew about yuta’s dirty 2am thoughts. 

god, yuta is kinda wishing he never even came. because sicheng looks ethereal in one of yuta’s too-big-on-him hoodies and joggers. his fingers knead the younger’s thigh without him even realizing he’s doing it. and sicheng’s cock twitches slightly, and god he’s getting so horny now. they can’t do this, not yet. so he moves so he’s sitting on yuta’s lap, and the older male’s hand is no longer between his legs. 

yuta’s hands settle on his waist, long fingers touching his hips and almost his ass. he maneuvers his head into the crook of yuta’s neck and sighs. yuta probably didn’t even realize he was affecting sicheng, but here sicheng is getting all horny. and he feels so bad about it. he hops up off the older boys lap and takes the barely eaten out of bowl of popcorn to the kitchen.

“hey, is something wrong?” yuta asks, leaning against the kitchen door frame. yuta feels terrible, because he probably crossed so many of the younger boys boundaries just now. he probably made him uncomfortable. sicheng shakes his head but doesn’t look at the older boy. “i-i’m sorry. did i make you uncomfortable or something just now?” 

“no, no i’m not uncomfortable. it’s fine.”

it’s been a week since yuta and sicheng have even spoken to each other. a week since yuta had felt like he’d made sicheng uncomfortable. they hadn’t spoken since then. so yuta goes to the younger boys apartment.

he knows sicheng is home because his car is in his designated parking spot. but the boy doesn’t answer the door. so yuta texts him, thinking maybe he’s asleep. no answer. so he calls and there’s an answer. but as soon as he speaks he’s hung up on. he hears the deadbolt being locked on the other side of the door, and it feels like someone sucker punched him in the chest. 

he pounds his fist on the door a few times. he calls sicheng again. no answer. he pounds on the door and yells for the younger boy to let him in. he stomps off to his own car and leaves, angered. 

he sees sicheng on campus he next day, walking to class. he jogs up to him and walks next to him, saying hi. sicheng looks at him with wide eyes. yuta grabs his hand, and sicheng pulls it out of his grip. “i-i have to go. sorry.” and he speed walks away from the japanese boy.

yuta is sad. and angry. if sicheng is uncomfortable, why won’t he just talk to him about it? a few hours later he’s chilling on twitter, and sicheng has posted a picture with another guy. with taeil, to be exact. and sicheng knows that yuta doesn’t like it when they hang out alone together. because taeil has a ridiculous crush on sicheng. he’s practically shaking with anger. he stomps home and sulks in bed for the rest of the day, skipping 2 classes and doing none of his homework.

that weekend, taeyong is throwing a party. he invited yuta, not telling him that he’s also invited sicheng. yuta walks in, instantly picking up a random drink, hoping it’s strong. he wants to forget the week he’d had. he wanted to forget sicheng for the night. but then the exact person he’d wanted to forget is standing right in front of him. and he looks absolutely beautiful. he looked fine. was he avoiding yuta for a reason? did he want to break up but was too scared to let yuta down the way he should? yuta walks straight up to him and grabs him by his wrist, dragging him to the bathroom of taeyongs house.

sicheng looks startled, to say the least. he looks at yuta with wide, anxious eyes. yuta locks the door and stands in front of it so the younger boy has no way out. yuta grabs him by the shirt collar and pulls him close to him.

“what the fuck is,, what the fuck is wrong with you?” he slurs. he was already a little drunk from pre-gaming at his own apartment. sicheng doesn’t answer, keeping his head down and his eyes on the floor.

“i SAID what the fuck is wrong with you?!” yuta yells at him. he brings both hands up to cup sicheng’s cheeks. he sniffles and tears well up in his eyes. he moves his hands down under the younger boy’s chin to raise his head up to look at him. he lets the tears freely flow from his eyes. and sicheng starts crying too. he throws his arms around yuta’s neck and sobs. they hold each other close for several minutes while they cry together. sicheng explains himself, and why he’s been avoiding him.

“i-i kept having, like, s-s-sexual thoughts a-about y-you. i’m so sorry. i’m so disgusting. i’m so so sorry. you-“ yuta laughs. yuta fucking laughs, because they’d had the same problem the whole time. they were both perverts.

he pulls back from the hug, smiles at his sicheng, and presses their lips together. and licks his way into the younger boy’s mouth for the first time. pins him to the sink by his hips and kisses him hard. sicheng happily reciprocates the passionate kiss. they only pull away when they’ve almost suffocated each other.

“can i tell you something?” yuta says with a sexy smirk taking residence on his face.

“what?”

“we have the same problem. you’re so sexy baby. you drive me crazy, babydoll.” and sicheng actually whines. out loud. yuta’s smirk grows into a cocky grin.

“do just my words turn you on that much? if i’d known that i would’ve started dirty talking to you sooner.” he says. and yuta groans softly after sicheng bucks his hips, making friction against their clothed cocks. sicheng laces his fingers together against the base of yuta’s neck and pulls him in for another kiss. they fight for dominance of the kiss, yuta quickly winning and pressing his tongue against the roof of sicheng’s mouth. tasting every inch of his mouth. sicheng moans and tangles his fingers in yuta’s hair. 

“what if we fucked in taeyong’s bed?” yuta asks with a grin. sicheng blushes the color of a cherry. 

“n-no!” 

“so you wanna fuck in this cold-as-balls bathroom as our first time together?” yuta says, grin growing wider.

“no..” sicheng says, pouting.

“then let’s fuck in taeyong’s bed!” both boys giggle. yuta picks up the younger and carries him to taeyong’s bedroom. he lays him on the bed, kneeling between his thighs. he leans over his body and kisses him hotly. he leaves open-mouthed kisses down sicheng’s neck and collar bones. he splays his long fingers over his thighs, spreading his legs and testing his flexibility. 

he yanks the younger boy’s shirt and pants off as quickly as he can, desperate to see his body. sicheng whines and makes grabby hands at yuta’s button-up. yuta undoes each button teasingly slow, making sicheng whine and buck his hips up into nothing. he smirks and speeds up his unbuttoning. he quickly shimmies out of his pants and leans down to kiss sicheng again. he pulls away after a while, a string of saliva connecting their lips.

he examines sicheng’s current state. fucked out glaze to his eyes, lips tinted dark and puffy from kissing. he looks so sexy like this. he grips onto the younger boy’s still-clothed ass cheeks, squeezing them harshly. sicheng moans loudly and arches up off the bed. yuta massages his ass, very sure he’ll never get tired of touching it. 

sicheng bucks his hips, desperate for some kind of friction against his cock. yuta gets them both out of their boxers, both completely naked. he leans down to grab a bottle of lube he knows is in taeyong’s bed side drawer (for some yucky reasons). he pours a generous amount onto his fingers, having a feeling sicheng likes it wet and messy. he pushes in his pointer finger into sicheng’s hole. he arches his back and tried to grind down onto the digit. he wants more.

“m-more! more, hyung, please!” yuta smirks before sticking his next two fingers in at once, making sicheng moan loudly from the stretch. it feels so good. he grinds down against the fingers, wanting yuta to move them. yuta slowly pulls his fingers out before slamming them back into sicheng’s hole, making the chinese boy quiver. he grips onto yuta’s biceps and arches up as yuta steadily fucks his fingers in and out of the boy.

yuta pulls his fingers out, opening a condom packet with his teeth and rolling it on his cock quickly. he splays his fingers over sicheng’s thighs, spreading his legs as wide as possible. he keeps on hand on the chinese boy’s thigh while he guides his cock into his hole with the other. he starts slow at first, waits for sicheng to ask for more.

“h-hyung! faster, f-faster please! please, hyungie!” yuta slaps sicheng’s thigh and does what’s asked of him. he fucks into him hard and fast. the noises are filthy. sicheng moaning and whimpering, skin slapping together, the squelch of the lube as he thrusts into sicheng. 

he grabs the younger boy’s cheeks and spreads them, fucking into him as hard as he can. sicheng moans even louder than before. he’s leaving scratches all over yuta’s back, ones the older is sure will leave marks. but he doesn’t mind. sicheng yelps, and comes so hard that he sees white. yuta pulls out and jerks himself until he comes all over sicheng’s stomach. the thought of both of semen mixing on the younger boy’s stomach makes him shudder. he runs his finger through the mess, bringing it to sicheng’s mouth. the chinese boy opens his mouth and sticks his tongue out like a puppy, ready to lick up as much cum as yuta wants him to. he closes his lips around the digit, sucking all the cum right off it. yuta wipes him off with something, but sicheng is too sleepy to really know what’s happening. yuta collapses next to him after cleaning up. the japanese boy spoons him from behind, pulling him close and kissing his shoulder lightly. sicheng turns over and snuggles his head into yuta’s chest.

“i love you, babyboy.” the older whispers.

sicheng barely manages to get the words out before he succumbs to his drowsiness, slurring the words.

“i wove you too.”


End file.
